Electromagnetic pumps are used in many applications to pump small volumes of liquids and gases. Conventional electromagnetic pumps have many disadvantages, including high power requirements, inadequate flow rates, complex and expensive manufacturing processes and bulky designs. Many conventional electromagnetic pumps require high drive voltages to attain adequate fluid delivery rates for many applications. Conventional electromagnetic pumps further require complex, expensive electronics to control the pumping process. Moreover, many electromagnetic pumps are not scalable for different applications.